Tell Me
by futbalfreak18
Summary: All good relationships need communication. Just a fluff piece for Reed and Victor. Written for a friend.


Tell Me

By futbalfreak18

Written for my tennis-playing, chocolate-loving, fiend of a trekkie

* * *

"I just didn't like them, Reed. Leave it alone, already," Victor growled, before stalking off down the hallway of the Baxter Building. Reed followed after him.

"Just because you didn't like them, was no reason for you to pull me out of there so abruptly. And without any warning either," Reed exclaimed, exasperated. He reached out, and tugged Victor back to look at him. "Look, I don't care if you didn't like them, it was still an important dinner party in the science community. If we needed to leave it would've been ok, but couldn't you have at least shown some tact? I know you didn't make it to the upper echelons of society by not having some tact. Besides, what was so wrong with them?"

Victor glared for a moment, before his look softened. He jerked himself away and began to stride quickly down the hall again. Reed's shoulders slumped. He had been a bit harsh, and seeing the most important thing in his life walk away like that burned a hole in his chest.

"Victor, hold up a second." Reed stretched out to Victor, wrapping his extended arms around Victor's chest. He walked his feet to catch up with his hands, hugging Victor's back.

"Victor, can you read my mind?" Reed asked. Victor didn't respond. His breathing was deep, but slowing down.

"Well, can you?" Reed questioned. Victor shook his head no.

"And I can't read yours. You have to tell me things or else something stupid is going to come between us like… like wearing mismatched socks."

"Mismatched socks?"

"Uh, yeah. It actually really gets to me," Reed murmured. He rubbed the back of his head and smiled. "It's not that weird, really."

"Oh no," Victor said sarcastically, "Especially considering how much care you put into everything else." A small smile escaped him. "You know…, like you never walk around all day with your shirt buttoned incorrectly or lose your goggles on top of your head. Nooo, you're not absentminded at all." Victor turned around in Reeds arms, a full grin breaching his face. He rested his hand in the small of Reed's back, pulling him closer. "I'm… I'm sorry. I can't really tell you why. I just- I just didn't like them, and for some reason I knew pushing against them would've been a bad idea. I don't know why. I suppose that's why I didn't want to tell you."

"That's ok." Reed sighed into Victor's neck. "I understand. Actually, everyone there, while scientists, aren't the best people. They have money so they have influence, but they're all after me because of the cosmic storm. They want to replicate the results. We went because I needed, once again, to refuse to help them with their research. You were right not to tick them off either because they could easily run us out of town with their influence."

Victor growled deep in his throat, nearly inaudibly. "Why didn't you tell me? I was curious when you didn't mention why we were going to this party, but since it didn't seem to matter much to you, I assumed it was just another city function. I didn't realize it was so important."

"Well, by the time you pulled me out of there, I'd finished my bit. I suppose you weren't paying attention again?" He smiled at his lover knowingly. "It was actually fair timing," he finished.

The pair stood in silence for a while, reveling in just holding each other. Victor began to nibble Reed's ear.

"Let's have some hot make-up sex," he said, still working diligently on Reed's ear.

"What?" Reed asked, his eyes popping open as he came out of his reverie.

"Make-up sex. We had a fight. Now, let's make-up properly." Victor began moving down to suck on the side of Reed's neck. Reed moaned. Make-up sex did sound like a good idea…

"Ok," Reed consented. Victor smiled wolfishly against Reed's neck, moving now to the man's collarbone. "But I want to do it differently."

"Well, my maid costume is ready and waiting for you in the closet. Otherwise, I think I've got a police officer, chauffeur, and sailor under the bed, but I'll have to check." Reed let out a half smile.

"No, not like that," he said.

"I didn't think you were one for the whole cuffs, whips, and blindfolds act, but if that's what you want…" Victor said quietly. He was currently distracted with reaching his fingers as far up the sleeves of the suit Reed wore as possible.

"Actually, scratch the whip, but I do need the blindfold. The cuffs might not be bad either."

"As you wish," Victor said, throwing Reed over his shoulder. Victor knew that line would get Reed every time. Of course, who wouldn't it work for?

Victor threw Reed down on the bed. "I'll be right back," he said before dashing out.

A moment later, Victor was back. His shirt partly unbuttoned, and the blindfold and handcuffs in his hands. Reed was sitting expectantly on the edge of the bed. Victor smiled, and walked over. He held Reed's cheek and placed a chaste kiss on his lips. He brought the blindfold up to Reed's eyes and began to tie it behind his head, but Reed stopped him.

"It's not for me. It's for you," Reed said. He smiled.

Victor just sat there.

He just looked puzzled.

Reed took the blindfold from him, and put it instead over Victor's eyes.

"I want you to tell me things, without me having to molest you in the hallway." Reed smiled, not that Victor saw. He was going to enjoy this. "So we're going to practice."

"Wait, what?!" Victor tilted his head. He could feel himself being pushed onto his knees next to the bed. The blindfold completely took his eyesight away. He did not like this.

"Oh, I think you'll like this," Reed said. Victor thought he had said that he couldn't read minds. "You just have to get used to it. You're going to have to tell me what you want. And please," Reed paused. "I'd rather not use the handcuffs. They're not my kind of thing, but if you decide not to play nice, I'll have to resort to them."

Victor didn't like the blindfold. He didn't think he could handle handcuffs.

"So I just have to tell you what I want?" he asked.

"Yep," Reed said. "Until then, I'm going to just sit over here. Tell me when you're ready." He smiled to himself. This was going to be fun.

"Uh…" Victor frowned. This just felt odd. He began to reach

out to try and find Reed, but all he found was the bed.

"Oh no you don't," Reed said. "You can't cheat. Don't even think about your hands or taking off the blindfold yourself. You have to ask for the things you want or else I'll bring out the handcuffs."

"Fine," Victor intoned. He could do this. He was Victor Von Doom for crying out loud.

"Please kiss me," he asked. Surely, a little politeness would earn him some brownie points and get him out of the blindfold faster.

Reed dutifully kissed Victor on the forehead.

Well, that wasn't quite right.

"Please kiss me, on the lips." he tried again.

Reed obeyed, but kept the kiss chaste and short.

Victor audibly groaned this time.

"Please kiss me, on the lips as though this was the last kiss we were ever going to get."

Reed smirked before leaning in and passionately connecting with the love of his life. He took his time, enjoying the feel of his lover's lips before probing deeper. He pushed his tongue into Victor's mouth who held onto it, sucking it gently. The kiss lasted for what could have been an eternity, but when Reed felt Victor's arms begin to reach up, he pulled away. That's not to say he wanted to.

Victor was breathing heavily. He took a moment to catch his breath.

"It would be highly gratifying," he sucked in some air, "if you would remove both of our shirts," Victor requested.

"As you wish," Reed said, playing Victor's phrase back to him. He began to remove his own shirt first. "It's better not to dance around the important things, you know. Pleasantries are nice, but not when it's important. For example," Reed smirked, "It would be delightful if you could help me remove my most prized of outerwear, which I call my shirt." Reed watched as a small frown creased Victor's face. "Now, of course that's an exaggerated example, but I use it only to prove my point. You see, I'm positive you'd prefer a much simpler sentence." He began to remove Victor's shirt, standing behind the kneeling Latverian.

"Another example, removing your shirt is very, very sexy. I find your skin amazing, and the more I see, the more I want to lay kisses all over you. Seeing you half naked, makes me want crawl under those sheets with you and do things you'd never find in a Disney movie." Reed leaned close to Victor's ear, whose shirt lay in a crumpled pile on the floor. "Because you see, I love you, Victor," Reed breathed.

Not that Reed really knew it, but Victor loved those words. They would never get old. Every time he heard them a small explosion went off inside him, and he felt like anything was possible.

"I love you too, Reed. Now, remove the blindfold," Victor said, his voice husky with desire.

"I never thought you'd ask," Reed responded. He quickly pulled the blindfold off. Victor blinked once. He blinked again. Suddenly, he grabbed Reed, and threw him to the bed, straddling his beloved. He lay a rough, passionate kiss on Reed's lips, before pulling back.

"Can we have make-up sex now?" he asked. Reed smiled.

"I didn't think you needed to ask," Reed replied.

"I'm just communicating. But if you'd said no I would have gotten the handcuffs," he paused, thinking. "And maybe the whip. I don't think I'd be able to hold back any longer."

"Then don't," Reed said.

Victor smiled, and proceeded to do precisely that.


End file.
